The Shadow Blitz Returns
by Shadow55419
Summary: Its been six years since the Shadow and Blitz teams became one, and The Backdraft group is back with a vengence.  this is actually my first attempt at Romance let me know how it is.
1. Chapter 1

I DO NOT OWN ZOIDS; I ONLY OWN THE SHADOW AND STRIKER TEAMS (TOO MANY NAMES TO LIST, CHARACTER PROFILES WILL BE ADDED AS THE FINAL CHAPTER).

The Shadow Blitz Returns

Ch. 1 The Shadow Blitz Six Years Later

It's been six years since the Blitz and Shadow teams joined together. Still in class S the Shadow Blitz team is now made up of two Konig Wolves, the Liger Zero, Leena's Gunsniper, and Jamie's Raynos. Brad and Naomi have teamed up and gotten married after dating for a year.

Bit and Leena to Harry Champ's massive disappointment got married shortly after Brad and Naomi. Their wedding was held in the church and went without a hitch even when the minister asked if anyone have any objections, Harry was an invited guest on the condition he behaved himself so he didn't risk getting beat up by the bride by objecting. Mike stood as Bit's best man while Naomi stood as Leena's Maid of Honor.

Barrett got out of battling and was a full time mechanic for the team, he held on to his Konig Wolf for parts runs and the like but his battle registration went un-renewed. David fought in Jamie's place when flying Zoids were not permitted and worked as a mechanic off the battlefields and Mike filled Brad's old place on the team when he decided to leave to join up with Naomi and Leon.

Brad repainted the Shadow Fox a deep shade of red, even though he hated the color, to make it more part of the Red Comet team. The Red Comet's had been on a winning streak, enough of one to get them into Class S without the Royal Cup title. They have fought against the Shadow Blitz team several times in class S loosing every time to Bit and Mike, and they held no grudges against them for it and were quiet often seen eating or enjoying a movie night with their oldest friends, and family in Leon's case.

Harry Champ and his two robotic team members had managed to get into Class S after winning the Royal Cup Tournament four years after the Blitz team won against the Berserk Fury. Though Bit and Leena had gotten married Harry still regularly visited the base trying to "win" Leena over and challenging Bit to a one on one battle here and there

On a distant battle field

Gun fire could be heard for miles around and the explosion of dirt and dust flying into the air from missed shots could be seen for a few hundred yards. In the middle of the battle field stood a white Judge who was referee for this battle while a Dark Horn and the ever famous Liger Zero were battling it out in the desert heat.

"Harry haven't we done this enough already," the blonde haired green eyed pilot of the Liger asked as he continued to play with dodge the feeble attack with Harry and his Dark Horn.

"No, not till I've got Leena," the spiky brown haired man shouted as he continued to fire his Beam Cannon.

After about ten more minutes of Harry shooting wildly at him, Liger had had enough, and charged straight at him with claws glowing.

"Strike Laser Claw," Bit shouted as the Liger's claws dug into the back of Harry's Dark Horn.

"Battle Over, Battle Over, The Winner is the Liger Zero of the Shadow Blitz team," the Judge said as he closed in his capsule and launched back to the satellite.

As they loaded the Liger Zero into the Whale King the Blitz team had bought to hold all the Zoids after the Shadow team joined them, Harry wrote yet another check for the ridiculous amount of money he had agreed to pay if Bit won. Bit took the check from him with a grin from ear to ear.

"Harry you lost your chance with Leena a long time ago, while it is good for our finances since you insist on paying ten times the normal prize money amount, it's getting old battling with you every other week since you never changer your tactics," Bit said as Harry grew more and more enraged at him over loosing yet again.

"I will not give up on MY Leena!" the brown haired man shouted emphatically as Leena came up to her husband.

"Harry, I don't belong to you I'm Bit's wife now, Get that in your head for your own sake before I beat it into you again," the fuchsia haired woman said in a tone cold as ice, making both Harry and his robotic partners visibly flinch.

"Let's go babe," the blonde man said wrapping an arm around Leena's shoulders and turning back towards the blue and white Whale King, leaving a shocked Harry standing in the dust cloud that was kicked up by the carrier.

Back at the Shadow Blitz Team, Jamie was once again in the computers room making up battle plans thinking about a girl he'd met in town a few days before; he had given her the number for the base and was hoping to hear from her. Mike and Bit were out on "runs" with the Liger and Konig Wolf known as Shadow. Leena, David and Barrett were all working on the Zoids. Doc Toros was in his work room playing with his Zoid models.

"Hey Bit, dinners about to go on the grill back at base, what say you and I head back," Mike Devil, a man standing 5'9" tall and 160 pounds with short blonde hair worn typically in spikes currently wearing a pair of dark jeans and a white t-shirt, asked as they sat on the paws of their Zoids.

"Sure thing, race you back to base, first one there gets first dibs on the steak they get," the green eyed pilot called as he jumped into Liger's cockpit and taking off towards the base.

"Alright then," Mike said with a devilish grin as he bounded ahead of the Liger using every bit of speed his Konig Wolf had to offer him. After running through the desert surrounding the base the two arrived in record time with Mike's Zoid ahead by a paws width.

"You boys and your Zoids, always trying to see whose is faster," said a brown haired man with a grin as they entered the hanger.

"Yeah and neither of them win twice in a row, so what does that that tell you Barrett," a man with shoulder length black hair called out walking towards the three men after Bit and Mike had gotten out of their Zoids.

"Leena mind giving your dear, sweet husband a hand out of this situation," Bit begged.

"Nope I'm with David and Barrett on this one," Leena said as she walked up and gave her husband a hug and a kiss. "You two should really knock off the toying around before one of you gets hurt."

"Who won this time," Doc and Jamie asked at the same time, making Mike and Bit sweat drop.

"Mike did this time, but Bit's getting closer it was only a paws width win for him this time," Barrett said before either of them had a chance to respond.

"Mike, come pick your prize then," the black haired young man said as he flipped the steaks he was cooking.

Mike, being the honest man he was, chose the second largest leaving the biggest for Doc. Ten or fifteen minutes later they were at the dinner table eating some of Jamie's finest cooking yet. After the meal was over David and Barrett washed dishes, Bit and Leena were curled up on the couch together watching a movie with Jamie and Mike, Doc was back in his workroom. The phone rang and Jamie picked it up.

"Hello, Shadow Blitz team base, Jamie speaking," He said rather formally, apparently listening to the other person talk for a moment his eyes lit up, "Oh hey, how are you, I was about to call you a bit later."

Bit looked to Leena and Mike who both shrugged and continued on with the movie as Jamie walked out of the room with the phone. Down the hall in his bed room Jamie was still on the phone.

"So how you been Alisa?" he asked and after listening to her for a few minutes, he went into a lengthy explanation of the one on one battle Bit and Harry went through and the rest of his day. Ten minutes later Jamie finally got to the question he really wanted to ask her.

"Alisa, would you like to go out with me on a date sometime?" He sat nervously as he awaited her answer, praying to all that was holy that she said yes.

"Yeah, how about tomorrow, say around eight," The voice on the other end of the phone asked.

"Yeah sure," Jamie said trying to contain his excitement.

"We've got a battle in the morning, but it shouldn't take long," The voice of Alisa said.

After setting up a meeting place they left the conversation with a mutual 'see you then.' Jamie was having to using a massive amount of effort to hide his excitement about his date the next day, but it seemed to work as he went to tell the Doc.

"Doc, David is going to cook tomorrow, and I'm going to be out for the evening, just so you know," the black haired young man said as Toros waved dismissively.

David and Barrett had joined Bit and the rest of the team, and were enjoying the movie when Jamie walked back into the lounge.

"David, can I talk to you for a minute," Jamie said walking towards the kitchen. David looked to the others who just shrugged or shook their heads.

"What's up Jamie, something wrong?" David asked as he entered the kitchen to find Jamie getting some food out for tomorrow's dinner.

"Nothing's wrong, but I'm going out tomorrow night and I didn't want the others to know about it, you know how Bit gets when David and I say we have a date or something. Anyway you need to cook tomorrow night," Jamie said as casually as he could manage, still trying to hide the fact he was ready to jump through the roof out of pure happiness.

"Sure thing and I promise I won't tell the others either," David said as he exited the kitchen.

The next day seemed to fly for the entire team, David and Barrett spent most of the day fixing the Zoids up, and tuning the engines on the Whale King. Bit and Leena were on a double date with Brad and Naomi, Doc and Mike were working out the new weapons mounting system for Shadow, the Konig Wolf belonging to Mike, it would allow the Konig to carry pretty much any weapons system and have a 360 degree firing circle.

Jamie's day went by quickly simply because he couldn't wait for his date. Jamie stepped out of his room wearing something a lot different from his usual basketball type blue shirt or the yellow coat and grey shirt that made up his battle outfit. He was wearing a black pair of jeans and a dark green polo shirt.

David approved by saying, "Looking good Jamie, have fun tonight," as the slightly older man walked down the hall, leaving Jamie smiling at his choice of cloths.

Bit and Leena were just coming back into the hanger as he was walking out to his Raynos to leave for his date. Bit didn't seem to notice that he was wearing a different outfit, for that he was grateful, Leena did notice though and all she did was give him thumbs up as she walked past. Jamie left the base breaking the sound barrier as he went; he was way too excited to hold back on the speed. Twenty minutes later he made it to the meeting point; a small diner on the out skirts of a small city, there he waited about five minutes before hearing.

"So how long have you been waiting?" A voice came from behind Jamie as he sat on the curb of the agreed meeting place.

"Not too long," the black haired young man responded as he turned to face his questioner automatically recognizing the voice. Jamie was now face to face with Alisa Basten, a twenty two year old auburn haired girl (same age as Jamie, younger by only weeks), standing 5'4" tall wearing a blue leather jacket over a pale blue t-shirt with a black mini skirt, and one of the founding members of the Striker Team, and her sky blue Gunsniper.

"How was your battle this morning?" Jamie asked as they walked to the diner where they would get dinner.

"Not bad, Aaron got shot down again, Eric and I won it for us though," the auburn haired girl said in a seemingly annoyed tone.

"Aaron gets shot down a lot?" Jamie asked as they got to the entrance of the diner, Alisa just nodded, "Why do you keep him on as a pilot then?"

Alisa went into a long story that lasted pretty much through dinner. They spent hours talking after dinner about all kinds of things until one of the managers came to the table and let them know the diner was closing for the night.

"Well I'll call you later in the week, and we can get together again," Jamie said as they climbed into the cockpits of their Zoids.

"Well I don't have to be back on base till day after tomorrow, so why don't you introduce me to your team," Alisa paused, making Jamie nearly jump out of his skin, "Tomorrow night," she finished laughing after seeing the disappointment on Jamie's face through the com link.

Back Toros base

While Jamie was out on his date David and Mike had decided to cook big for the team, burgers and every kind of topping you can think of. Everyone was enjoying their simple dinner while watching the Zoid battles that had gone on during the day.

"So, why was Jamie all dressed up when he left tonight?" Leena asked as she and David cleaned up after the others.

"Umm, I promised him I wouldn't say anything to anyone about it, so I'll keep it to myself until he says it's okay, sorry no intel from me tonight," David said looking rather nervous about not sharing gossip with Leena as he normally would, and waiting for the worst from the short fused woman.

"Oh, well if you made him a promise I won't make you break it," the typically hot headed woman said as she walked out of the kitchen to gather more of the dishes.

_'That was new,' _David thought as he went back to washing the dishes. By the time Jamie came back to the base the only people awake were David and Mike who were working on the Konig Wolves that belong to them.

"Hey Jamie, have fun tonight?" Mike asked as Jamie jumped out of his Raynos.

"I did indeed, closed down the diner we went to," Jamie said realizing his slip a second too late.

"Well good for you, head for bed man it's late and we were on our way in," David said as he headed for the living area of the base.

Jamie and Alisa spoke on the phone nearly every day for a week after she had met the team, even going as far as telling him she loved him once. Both knew it was too soon for something like that but hey they were having fun together so he returned the sentiment under the agreement they wait to say it again.

Mike, David, and Barrett had finished working out the kinks in Shadow's new weapons mount and all of them prayed Doc wouldn't go overboard with new "shiny weapons" for the Zoid. Bit and Leena along with Brad, Naomi and Leon had started a weekly poker game at the base which was open to all team and family members. Harry was even invited as long as he brought his checkbook, simply because he never won, but he rarely showed. During all this at Toros Base, the Striker team was on a winning streak that put them in Class A, giving them the ability to fight against whoever they chose_._


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 2. The New Backdraft

A month had gone by pretty quickly for the Zoid teams on Zi, and the Shadow Blitz Team was getting ready to go for their fifth win of the month against a not so well known team of Class S, called the Flame Tails Team, that used Gunsnipers as their primary Zoids in a four on four match, when the Dark Judge made its first appearance in nearly seven years.

"This battle has been taken over by the New Backdraft group, the Flame Tails and the Shadow Blitz Teams versus the Backdraft Elephander team. Battle Mode 0999, Ready….Fight," The Dark Judge stated as his arms clanged and three Elephanders walked up behind him.

"Oh hell, not these guys again, we had enough trouble from them at the Royal cup," Bit complained as he readied himself in the Schneider armor.

"I thought they were gone after that, guess they were just hiding," Mike said casually as he to steadied himself in the cockpit of his Konig Wolf.

"The Flame Tails will only fight in ZBC sanctioned battles, but you boys are asking for trouble so we'll give it to ya," The leader of the Flame Tails called out as he opened fire on the Elephanders with his arm mounted Vulcan Cannons, dealing only minor damage before him and his team were taken out by one of the enemies.

The other two were occupied by Bit and Mike running circles around them and firing blindly which resulted in the two Elephanders taking each other out of the battle. While the third was hit by the Wild Eagle, who these days only showed up for one or two of the battles Jamie was involved in, causing a total system freeze.

A Backdraft whale king appeared and launched out a battalion of Zabats and Spino Snappas causing a chuckle to come from Bit and Leena, who at that moment were recalling the last time this happened.

"Wild Eagle cover the skies, Mike you handle the ground while I go get the Panzer," Bit ordered as he turned to get back to the Whale King.

"Yes Sir," Mike replied in an almost militaristic way, making the Wild Eagle chuckle as he went to work on the army of Zabats that filled the skies.

"Liger Zero secured, Liger Zero Panzer ready," Doc said as the Liger was stripped of its blue blades and orange armor.

Moments later the Liger was armed with heavy green armor, and ready to walk back onto the field.

"CAS complete, Liger Zero Panzer ready for launch, Hurry Bit its getting rough," Doc said with a hint of panic in his tone.

The green eyed pilot got back onto the field and was using the Hybrid Cannons to knock down the remaining Spino Snappas, and a few of the Zabats.

"Everyone clear out were going burn the big one," Bit called to his teammates as he and Liger got ready for the Burning Big Bang attack.

"Wild Eagle, I'm out of range, head for cover," Mike called as he got behind the teams Whale King.

"We're on our way," Wild Eagle said as he turned and broke the sound barrier getting out of range.

"Okay Liger, let's do this, BURNING BIG BANG!" Bit screamed as the countless missiles were released from their launchers, taking out all but two or three Zabats that immediately fled from the area.

"AAHHHHH, not again, the winner is the Shadow Blitz team, hmph," The Dark Judge announced sulkingly as he closed into his pod and launched back into space.

Liger Zero ejected its heavy green armor in a huge plum of steam as its temperature dropped rapidly while the others just stood on the field for a time.

"Oh wow, I forgot how hot it gets in there with the Panzer armor," the Liger's blonde pilot said with a sigh of relief.

Back at Toros Base

"Well I guess the Backdraft is back, though they seem as desperate as ever to get their hands on the Liger Zero, and Shadow," Mike said as they entered the base after the battle.

"Yeah and honestly, it got old when they were around last time," Jamie said heading towards the kitchen to start lunch.

"How are you my darling I heard that the Backdraft group interfered with your battle today, are you alright?" Harry screamed as he tore through the base in Leena's direction.

"I'm fine Harry, my husband protected me and the rest of the team," the lavender eyed woman replied putting a little extra emphasis on the word 'husband' and a touch of annoyance in her tone to make sure he got the point.

Alisa, who was now freely called Jamie's girlfriend, showed up just in time for lunch also hearing that the Backdraft group had interfered in the battle.

"How are you guys? Heard about the Backdraft being back in the picture," the auburn haired girl said as she walked into the kitchen where Jamie was cooking.

"We're alright, thanks to Bit and the Liger Zero in the Panzer armor," David said sitting down on the couch.

Barrett was in the hanger checking over the Zoids to be sure there wasn't any damage that would require immediate attention, after finding none the brown haired man went to join the rest of the team while Doc played in his workroom.

"Well for now we're all okay so let's leave it at that," Mike said as lunch was put on the table by Jamie and Alisa. The team enjoyed the lunch and a movie to end out their very stressful day.

The Striker team on the battlefield

"Guys come on hurry and get in place these guys are ready to tear me apart down here," Aaron Felton said as he continued jumping out of the way of shots fired by their opponents.

"I'm in place now, stand still so I don't hit you," Alisa said as she locked her Gunsniper's feet to the ground and armed the tail gun. Just before she got her first shot out, the Dark Judge slammed into the White Judge.

"This battle has been taken over by the Backdraft group, Striker team versus the Blackout team, battle mode: None, Ready…..Fight" he said as his arms clanged together and four Black Zoids, two Lightning Siax and a pair of Dark Horns.

"Why is our team targeted by the Backdraft Group?" Aaron asked rhetorically as he started dodging fire from the Backdraft Team.

"Get out of there Aaron, I'm on my way back down to you," Eric, the team's leader, said as he pushed his Blade Liger to its full speed. "Alisa start putting these guys down, go for the Dark Horns first, Aaron and I will take care of the Lightning Siax."

Two shots rang out as he got to the battlefield, he took a split second to look and watch as the two Dark Horns fell defeated.

"Aaron lets corner one of the Siax, give Alisa a clear shot at him," Eric ordered as he and Aaron ran after the two Lightning Siax.

With this Aaron managed to find some new found speed in his Zaber Fang and chased the Zoids into a corner where Alisa would have a clear shot. Two more shots rang out as the two Lightning Siax fell to the ground.

"The winner is the Striker team," the Dark Judge announced as he raised his arm slowly while he sulked in his pod.

"Well this was new, why would they come after our team?" Alisa asked as the team got back to their base.

"I don't know but they are definitely back in the picture, so for now let's just be glad we are all okay," Eric said as they sat down in the living room.

Alisa went to call Jamie and let his team know what had happened, while Eric and Aaron lazed about the rest of the day.

The Backdraft Whale King

"Hey boss, why did we go after that Striker team? I mean aren't we supposed to be attacking the Shadow Blitz Team for the Liger Zero and their Konig Wolf," a grunt asked while handing a six foot two inch brick wall of a man some files.

"Well I know the man who is in charge of the Striker team, and I want a little payback for some trouble he caused me," the man said with a grin.

"What did he do exactly?" the grunt asked as he took a few steps back to make sure he could get away from him faster.

"He took my little sisters heart and smashed into to pieces," the boss said with an angered and saddened look upon his face.

"Sorry to hear that boss," the grunt said as he walked out of the room.

"Sis, Eric Rorgen will pay for what he did to you, as you as my witness, Ryyft Marcus Duncan "The Bear" will get vengeance for you," the silver haired man swore as he slammed his fist into the desk in front of him.

Three hours later the Whale King in which Bear and his group were traveling landed at a hidden base at Mount Iselina. Bear left the Whale King in a highly customized Zaber Fang so it could be checked out by the mechanics on base. As he walked through the base towards the office of his boss, he was saluted by the younger and lower ranked officers who work for the Backdraft. He came to a large door that was made of steel, knocked twice and awaited permission to enter. As he entered the room he took notice of how large it was, and the very old world design in every aspect, stone columns with rather ornate designs at the tops and bottoms.

"You called for me Count," Bear said as he reached the desk that was centered in the room.

"Yes, why did you expend one of our best teams on a minor team such as the Striker Team, and not the Shadow Blitz team who currently hold TWO Ultimate X Zoids?" the Count asked from behind his desk.

After lengthy explanations and a dock in his pay, Bear left the room very pleased that he now had permission from the Count to continue hounding the Striker Team along with his obligations to go after the Shadow Blitz Team. He was smiling when he returned to the hanger and was pleased to find nothing wrong with his Zaber Fang, so he loaded the Zoid back into the Whale King and awaited permission to leave the docking area. When permission to leave was given and the Whale King was ready to go, they left the base and turned towards the Striker Team's base.

"I'll have my vengeance once and for all," Bear said in a low tone with a chuckle.

When the Striker team base was in sight he opened fire on the base, aiming just close enough to shake them out of bed, or where ever they were, but not close enough to hurt anything but the dirt outside the base.

"What are we going to do once they're outside sir?" one of the grunts asked as he stood behind his boss.

"We challenge them to a battle, one on one, me and Eric," Bear said as he laughed maniacally.

The Striker team ran out of their base into the Zoid hanger, Aaron fell on his way to his Zaber Fang, but immediately got back up and jumped in the cockpit and headed out to see who was attacking the base unfortunately for him he was also the first one out of the base, and therefore the first target.

"ERIC, THE BACKDRAFT IS HERE," He screamed as he started dodging the blanket of fire that was coming at him.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch 3. Wild Eagle comes to fight

Jamie was on his way back from picking up some parts for the team when he saw explosions near the Striker team's base, and being dark out he knew there were no battles on, so he turned and broke the sound barrier and became the Wild Eagle just to be on the safe side.

As he arrived at the base he noticed Aaron's Zaber Fang out of commission near the hanger entrance and Alisa's Gunsniper was running around trying to find a sniper point.

"Alisa, I hope you don't have a fear of flying," Wild Eagle said as he swooped down and picked the Gunsniper up and headed for a close by cliff.

"Jamie what are you doing here, you should go get the rest of your team," Alisa said breathing rather heavily.

"Just get yourself set up and let me worry about the others," Wild Eagle said as he released the Gunsniper onto the cliff and turned back towards Aaron's Zaber Fang to get him out of the way. On the way back he was also providing cover for Eric's Blade Liger from aerial attack.

"Aaron you still alive in that cockpit?" the blonde haired team leader asked as he saw the green Raynos fly over his head towards the downed Zaber.

"Yeah but I'm pretty beat up, couldn't get out if I tried to," the black haired man replied in a groggy tone from behind the controls of his Zaber Fang.

"Alright Jamie is on his way. Jamie, get him out of here," Eric ordered

"Already on it," Wild Eagle responded as he landed the Raynos inside the hanger to keep it out of the line of fire.

"Aaron you're going to have to open the cockpit if I'm gonna help you out," Wild Eagle said as he got to the Zaber Fangs cockpit, to watch it open to reveal a heavily injured Aaron.

Aaron had a broken leg and ankle easily told by the irregular position of said leg, his left arm still clutching onto the controls for support while his right arm was hanging lifelessly as he sat in the cockpit.

"Can you move enough to get out?" Jamie asked as he went to grab the man as he let go of the controls.

"I should be your going to have to do a lot of the work though," Aaron said before chuckling and grabbing his ribs with a pained look.

_'Looks like a few broken ribs too,'_ Jamie thought as he climbed the Raynos and helped Aaron into the cockpit. "Alright then let's get you out of here," Wild Eagle said as he took off at a high speed to avoid fire, but slow enough to not hurt his passenger.

"Eric, get out of there we're clear," his auburn haired team mate called out as she turned to run.

"I may need some help doing that, Jamie mind clearing me a way out," the older man yelled as he was being surrounded. By the time Jamie was turned around and headed towards the Zoids crowded around Eric's Blade Liger.

"Alright here I come then," Wild Eagle said as he tore through the enemies like tissue paper.

"The path is clear Eric, get out of there NOW," Alisa screamed from her Gunsniper.

"Head for the Toros base, I'll take care of the rest of these guys," Wild Eagle called out as he pulled a hard turn and once again cut a path through the enemy forcing them to back off for the time being.

The group was making good time towards Toros base, but by the time they made it there, Aaron had blacked out. Jamie had radioed ahead and told them that they had wounded incoming.

"Doc, Mike, get him to the med bay, Bit, David you guys come with me back to the base to get his Zoid. Barrett ride with David so we have a pilot," Jamie shouted the orders.

No one question him even though he was the youngest man on the team, they just went to work following them because none of them had ever seen him in this kind of mood and no one wanted to see it get worse. A few hours later things had calmed down quite a bit, the Zaber Fang was at Toros base and was currently being repaired same as its owner and pilot in the medical room.

"Aaron is stable for the time being, but Doc says it could go either way right now," Mike said as he entered the lounge area where Alisa and Eric were sitting.

"Well its better than being," Eric never finished the thought that was coming out of his head; Doc had entered the room with a very grim look on his face. Jamie stepped into the room right after Doc Toros had, the others followed pretty close behind him.

"Your friend Aaron had a cardiac failure and passed away a few minutes ago, it seems one of his ribs pierced his heart, there was nothing I could do," Doc said sounding very somber "I'm Sorry."

Alisa leaped into Jamie's arms not caring who saw her cry, Leena hugged Bit tightly, he just hugged her back. David, Mike, and Barrett left the room to continue working on the Blade Liger which had taken quiet a pounding of its own.

The funeral was short and sweet, the Striker team found it very easy to find a person to take Aaron's spot on the team. The Shadow Blitz team was at the funeral of the Striker team's youngest member; Jamie was with Alisa the whole time as a shoulder to cry on. Bit and Leena went out of respect for a team that had lost a member to the Backdraft group, the rest were there as friends of the team. Most of the folks they interviewed for the spot wanted a piece of the Backdraft for themselves over the battles that went with being on a team.

"Mallory Novis can take the spot, it'll be nice for me to have a girl to talk to once in a while, plus she is one of the best fighters we saw," Alisa said with a grin.

"Alright we agree then Mallory Novis and her Shield Liger will take Aaron's spot on the team," Eric said with a tinge of pain when he thought of the night Aaron had died.

*Flashback*

"Eric Rorgen, I am Ryyft Duncan, big brother of…" Bears face cringed at the thought of his sister's name.

"Melissa Duncan," Eric finished for him also a sullen look upon his face. "I had nothing to do with her death, you know that Ryyft," he added nearly shouting at the screen.

"You chose to battle over your relationship with her, SHE OVERDOESED ON SLEEPING PILLS," Bear screamed through the com link.

"I was just a kid Ryyft, You can't blame all of it on me, SHE TOOK THOSE PILLS, I DIDN'T SHOVE THEM DOWN HER THROAT," Eric screamed. He lunged the Blade Liger forward and managed to take the two front legs off Bear's Zaber Fang with the blades.

"A Zaber for a Zaber Eric," Bear said through clinched teeth as he fired a few rounds at an unknowing Aaron.

"AARON MOVE," Eric screamed panic clear as the moon in the sky in his voice.

Aaron spun just in time to get two hits to the cockpit and one to the shoulder knocking it out of commission in front of the hanger. Alisa screamed out trying to get him to answer back but to no avail.

"Alisa, see if you can get somewhere to give him some cover," Eric ordered. About this time Jamie flew over head giving the team cover and the helping hand the desperately needed.

*End Flashback*

'_This is my fault, I shouldn't have fought back,' _Eric thought as he walked through the base.

"It wasn't your fault, Aaron was always the first one downed, it was almost tradition," his auburn haired team mate said when she saw the familiar face of Eric blaming himself yet again for Aaron's death. The attempt to make him laugh was a failure.

"Eric you remember Mallory Novis don't you," Alisa said once again trying to get her leaders mind on something else. Standing before him was a 25 year old shoulder length black haired girl, standing at about 5'7" weighing at a very fit 120 pounds; she was a distant relative of Mike "Wolf" Novis, defeater of the Death Tiger.

"Nice to meet you again, Mr. Rorgen," Mallory said very excitedly.

"Mallory you don't have to be so formal around us, we're your team mates not your boyfriends parents or something like that," Alisa said getting a chuckle out of Eric for the first time in the week that had passed since Aaron Felton's death.

"Well I'll show you to your room Mallory and then you can get settled and join us when you're ready, okay," the auburn haired girl said as the two ladies headed towards the living area of the base.

Eric headed back towards the hanger where, these days would sit and stare at the destroyed Zaber Fang belonging to Aaron. The boys on the Shadow Blitz team offered to fix it up but Eric wouldn't let them.

Toros Whale King

"I can't believe that the Backdraft would go this far, I mean they were aiming at the cockpits nearly every shot this time," Bit said as they were on their way back to the base after another victory over yet another Backdraft.

"I know, makes me happy that Leena wasn't involved in this battle, you would have taken a shot to the head trying to protect her," Mike said as he sat down on one of the couches.

"Your damn right he would," the fuchsia haired girl said entering the room and hugging Bit.

"We will be back at the base in a minute, Bit why don't you got get the armor off the Liger," David said as he was sitting down across from Mike.

Toros Base

Alisa was waiting for the team to return with a rather scared looking Harry Champ in a headlock, she looked to be screaming at him. Once the team was in earshot they just listened to see what was going on.

"Harry, you know full well that Leena is married to Bit and will never love you back, you also know how bad Leena's temper is, which means you should probably know MINES WORSE AND I LOVE JAMIE SO YOU STAY AWAY FROM ME TOO, AND DON'T GRAB MY ASS!" Alisa screamed as she beat the man into the ground.

Once the team had a good laugh at Harry for yet again being beat up by a girl, Jamie pulled Alisa off the now very badly beaten Harry, while Bit and Mike picked him up and threw him in his Dark Horn. Harry stopped showing up uninvited.

"That was so cool," Leena said excitedly as Alisa finally calmed down.

"Well one should never grab a woman's rear when she clearly states she has a boyfriend," Alisa said flatly as she entered the base with the rest of the team.

"So… Did you mean what you said to Harry, about loving Jamie," Leena asked once the two girls were alone.

"Yeah, I mean he was there for me in a desperate time of need in that fight against the Backdraft, and he was there when Aaron…." Alisa paused; she had still not gotten entirely used to Aaron being dead.

"Well you should tell him, I think he loves you too," Leena said. Alisa's face lit up at the thought, while Leena chuckled just a little bit at the younger woman's reaction.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch. 4 The Striker team gets captured

It had been nearly three months since the Backdraft group had made its appearance and, and they still were interfering in the Shadow Blitz Team battles as well as the Striker team battles. The good thing was is that they never attacked the Striker team's base again. The Striker and Red Comet teams were enjoying a meal and movie night at Toros Base. The men of the teams were enjoying the weekly poker game in the hanger, while the ladies enjoyed a romantic comedy in the lounge.

"Alright gentlemen let's see those cards," Brad said as he laid down his low card straight. Bit laid down two pair fives over twos, Leon laid down a Royal straight, Jamie, Mike, Barrett, and Eric had folded out.

"Well gents I'm out of money so I think I'll go join the ladies and the movie," Barrett said as he got up from the table.

"Me to," Jamie said thinking _'maybe Alisa will want to cuddle up with me,'_ as he walked into the base after Barrett.

After the movie was over and the poker game had officially ended with Brad being the overall winner of the night, the two teams headed off towards their own bases.

"Well that was fun, at least someone got a little loving," Mallory said through the com link trying to nudge Alisa a little about the make out session she had caught her and Jamie in.

"Oh will you leave her alone, it's not like you're so innocent yourself Mallory," Eric said referring to the make out session he had caught her and Mike in.

"If you two don't…." Alisa never finished the thought; there were explosions right in front of her Gunsniper, Eric's Blade Liger, and Mallory's Shield Liger.

"What the hell is going on," Eric said through the pain he was feeling before blacking out.

Backdraft Whale King

"WAKE UP ERIC!" Alisa screamed into the blonde man's ear, she had just awakened to herself, Mallory and Eric tied to chairs in some dark and empty room. She could hear the engines and assumed they were on a Whale King.

"What's going on?" Eric groaned as he woke up and examined his surroundings.

"Don't know Mallory is still out, I think we're on a Whale King, and it's possible that this is all that Ryyft, or Bear of whatever the hell his name is, is behind this," Alisa said pretty much filling him in on just the need to know for the moment.

"Hey where are we? Why am I tied up?" Mallory was loaded with questions none of which her team mates could answer.

"Mallory, cool off neither of us know anything about what's happening either," Eric replied calmly.

About an hour later a man appeared in the lit doorway, all the Striker team members could see was a dark outline in the doorway.

"Well Eric it seems you and your friends have become my guests, and they might just leave, but you won't," the silver haired man said in a sinister tone as he stepped into the room.

"You leave them out of this, your fight is with me and me alone," Eric shot back in a tone that scared Alisa, she had never seen him lash out like that and it scared her greatly.

"Oh but if I play with them first you'll have the knowledge that it's entirely your fault," Bear said as he twirled his wrist around popping the joints a few times.

Toros Base

"Jamie why are you looking so worried," Bit asked as Jamie paced the around the phone.

"Alisa was supposed to call me when they got back to the base, they should have been there for over an hour now," Jamie said with a slight amount of panic in his tone.

"Okay why don't you me and Mike take the Zoids and see if we can find them along the way," Bit said trying to calm the younger man down.

"Okay, but what did I just get roped into?" Mike asked as he entered the lounge.

"Jamie, you and I are gonna go look for the Striker team seems they haven't checked in," Bit said as he and Jamie started for the hanger. Mike just shrugged and headed back to his Konig Wolf.

Out in the desert the team found the blast marks from a recent attack along with foot prints of the Blade Liger, Shield Liger and Gunsniper. None of the Zoids were there so Jamie went ahead to check the base and see if they had gotten there, nothing.

"Bit, Mike head back to Toros base, I'll be right behind you," Jamie said as he landed in the base to check everything out. After finding nothing majorly out of place he headed back out and back to the base breaking the sound barrier shortly after taking off.

Backdraft Whale King

"Well now, are you willing to admit that you were the cause of my sister's death," Bear asked out of breath as he stood over a beaten and bleeding Eric still tied to his chair.

"You know what happened back then Bear, so why don't you tell Mallory and me," Alisa said calmly trying to give Eric to get his strength back.

"My sister, Melissa, dated your fearless leader here for almost two years, he treated her very well until he decided to start a team, then he chose battling over Melissa, she went into a deep depression after that, for months she ate very little, said even less, and never seemed happy, he chose battling over my sister and she killed herself by OVERDOSING." Bear was nearly unable to speak because of the tears in his eyes and the knot in his throat. The man walked out slamming the heavy metal door behind him.

"Eric is what he said true?" Mallory asked as both girls looked at him.

"Yeah, but there is something he's not telling you probably cause he doesn't know, I didn't make the choice she did," Eric coughed a few times and continued, "She asked me to choose I told her I couldn't so she chose for me and walked away from me and my team." Eric held a pained look on his face that said to drop the subject for now.

"Eric, I thought the Striker team was your fist team, I've never met a girl" Alisa said ignoring the looks she received from both Mallory and Eric.

"Well after her death I swore to start anew and forget about the past as best as possible, the team was disbanded and I haven't seen or spoken to any of them in the two years since then," Eric then went into a long explanation about who was on the team and the other things the Bear had decidedly left out.

"Melissa, didn't except the calls when you tried to get her back," Mallory said with a rather cold tone of voice, "that's just selfish."

Toros Base

"The Backdraft have them, I just know it, the squad that attacked them three months ago at their base seemed pretty damn certain to get that Blade Liger of Eric's," Jamie said as the whole team was sitting there trying to figure out who took the team.

"Jamie you don't know that it was the Backdraft that did this," his fuchsia haired team mate said trying and failing to calm the young man down.

"Mike, put the Konig on the roof of the Whale King while we fly over to the base, that will give you a better sight line, look for a Backdraft Whale King anywhere close to the base, they wouldn't have gone far if they're not on the clock, Bit, Leena, David head in different directions see what you come up with," Doc paused long enough to take a breath. "I'll get on the phone with Leon, Naomi, and Brad and get them in on the hunt."

"Doc, I'm gonna go to their base and hang out there in case they come back," the spiky black haired young man said as he headed for the hanger, and his Raynos.

Everyone got to working on their assigned duties. Bit and Brad went to the north of the Striker team base, Naomi and Leena took to the east, Mike and David went south, Leon and Barrett went west. Jamie and Doc stayed at the base in case they needed medical attention and they could take off and head any which way they needed to, and if they showed up at the base they could call the other team members back.

Backdraft Whale King

Bear was standing over Eric after another beating session. Alisa and Mallory were trying to talk the silver haired man out of his rage but he wasn't listening.

"God, do you two ever shut up?" Bear asked as he used a finger to raise Alisa's chin.

"No, does that mean you're going to give us our Zoids back and let us go?" Alisa asked the silver haired man before going to bite the finger holding her chin.

"Well if you're just going to keep talking I might, but Eric he has to fight me and win for you two to get out," Bear said with a nasty grin on his face.

"Untie me and I'll take you out right here, just like I used to in the old days Ryyft," Eric said with a silent chuckle and a tone that was nearly as sinister as Bear's.

"No I mean Zoid on Zoid just you and me and the Dark Judge, tomorrow morning so sleep well," Bear said leaving the room.

"Eric you can't fight in this shape, you've got to back out," Alisa said voicing the concerns of both women in the room.

"I can't back out of this one, I do and he's likely to kill one or both of you just to get me to do it," the beaten blonde replied in such a cold tone that it startled Alisa.

"Well then, I think we should try and fix you up as best we can," their black haired team mate said as she stood up and moved over in front of Eric.

"Hey how did you get out?" the auburn haired girl asked in total shock as Mallory walked in front of her.

"Always carry one of these where they dare not look," Mallory said pulling a knife out from under her skirt.

This shocked both Eric and Alisa to the point that Alisa just realized that she had been cut loose too. By the time Bear came back in to cut them loose they had already formed a plan to get out.

"Hey where did Eric go?" Bear asked in both shock and annoyance.

"They had to take him for medical attention he started having a seizure and since your boys knew how valuable he was to you they took him for medical attention," Mallory said rather nicely.

The door behind Bear slammed shut taking him by surprise Alisa jumped up and kicked him square in the stomach. Eric jumped him from behind and told the two girls to stay out of it.

Striker Team base

"We haven't found anything yet, but we're nearly a hundred miles from the base, should we keep going?" Bit asked through the link he has with the base.

"No, I think you've gone far enough, head back and we'll see what happens along the way," Jamie said somberly.

"I'll get the other teams to head back," Doc said as Jamie walked out into the hanger.

"Hey Mike, Jamie really loves this girl doesn't he," Bit asked already knowing the answer.

"Yeah which is why we're taking orders from him instead of just going our own way right now," Mike answered as they sped along the plains towards the Striker team base, "but I'm in it because I'm worried about Mallory too."

"Naomi, Leena you guys can turn back, the rest are already on their way," Doc said through the com link with his daughter and Naomi.

"Alright we're turning around now," Leena said as she started to turn her Gunsniper back towards the base. "Dad I've got something on radar out here, it's moving pretty damn quickly."

The sonic boom which preceded the object knocked the two Gunsnipers for a loop.

"It was Jamie's Raynos, Doc what's going on," Naomi asked as she righted her Gunsniper.

"I didn't realize he'd left," Doc said scratching the back of his head.

"Jamie what's up, where are you headed?" Leena asked and she got no response from him at all.

Jamie was in a fogged state of mind, he hadn't even realized he had blasted past two of his friends nearly knocking their command systems out in the process. He was flying on gut instinct alone; he only hoped his gut was right.

_'I hope that everything is okay, I left without saying where I was heading, or that I was leaving for that matter,' _Jamie thought as he flew through the skies at mach 2 or faster.

That's when he spotted the Whale King in front of him, flying low and slow. He slowed down and quickly came up with a plan of attack when he saw the hanger opening. Eric saw the Raynos out of the corner of his view screen and thought

_'Oh good, back up and its Jamie,' _"Jamie can you give us a lift?" Eric asked after opening a private com link with the younger man.

"It'll be slow going I can only carry one at a time," Jamie said as he approached the Whale King's hanger.

"Alisa go first, then you Mallory, I'll go last to make sure we get out clean," Eric ordered not leaving room for negotiation. The Raynos took off with the sky blue Gunsniper, and then the Shield Liger. When he got back to the hanger he found the Blade Liger going blow for blow with a black heavily armed Zaber Fang.


	5. Chapter 5

Ch. 5 Back to Normal For A Time

Jamie shot the Zaber Fang and swooped in and grabbed the Blade Liger and got the hell out of dodge.

"Doc get the Whale King to the girls, we're on our way back to the Striker team base and need some cover," the spiky black haired man yelled at the radio as he dropped the Blade Liger on the ground as he swung back up to take on the coming Zabat threat.

_'Okay just have to hold my own till they get here,' _Jamie thought as the Wild Eagle took over and started taking out as many enemy Zoids as he could with a bit of ground support from the Striker Team.

"Jamie, get out of there the Panzer is ready to fire," Bit called out as he walked the Panzer to a spot to fire.

"Just shoot and I'll try not to get hit, I'm in a little too deep to get out," Wild Eagle said as he made the Raynos twist and swirl around his enemies trying to get out of the line of fire. He decided if he was going out he'd take the biggest enemy with him and he started making his way towards the Whale King.

"Liger, lock on to all targets and try not to hit Jamie by mistake," Bit said as he readied the Burning Big Bang. Liger locked on to every target and found one moving too fast to lock onto.

'Jamie is moving too fast to get a lock on him fire away,' Liger roared to Bit.

"BURNING BIG BANG," Bit screamed as the missiles flew from their places and started taking out enemy Zabats.

Jamie flew into the hanger and started firing on anything he could find, _'That should be enough of that then,'_ Jamie thought as he turned and flew out of the Whale King hanger.

The three teams returned to the base all pretty much in one piece, the Whale King had gone down very hard into a mountain face. Jamie and Alisa barely separated the entire week, simply for battles and the obvious bathroom runs, Jamie even slept on the floor next to his bed at Toros Base or hers at Striker base. David, Mike, Barrett and Eric repaired all the Zoids. Mike and Mallory had gotten rather close during this time as well.

"Jamie have you told Alisa how you feel about her?" Brad asked during the weekly poker game.

"What do you mean Brad?" the black haired young man asked with an inquisitive look on his face.

"Have you told her you love her yet?" Mike asked rather bluntly as he threw a few chips in to the pot still staring at his cards.

Jamie got very hot under the collar and felt his face turning beat red. This didn't go unnoticed by the other men, but they left him alone about it.

"Well, come on, out with it, have you or have you not?" Leon nudged as David and Barrett just sat there staring at their poor defenseless friend and partner.

"Um… well, I… uh," Jamie's stutter was answer enough for the two married men of the group.

"You haven't, and guess what after what's happened these past few days, you better tell her soon," Eric chimed in with friendly advice, "because I think she's wanted to tell you for a while now."

About ten minutes later Jamie was so distracted by his thoughts he had folded his best hand of the night and went all in on a dead hand, and was out of the game. Meanwhile in the lounge the ladies were more into conversation then the movie they had selected for the week.

"Alisa, have you told Jamie how you feel about him?" Leena asked shocking Alisa.

"What are you talking about Leena?" Alisa asking trying to remain calm about the whole thing, she could feel herself getting warmer though.

"Have you told him that you love him, or are you going to wait for him to say it first?" Mallory asked excitedly as always when the subject of love was brought up.

"Well no but honestly I don't know what I should do right now, he might just think I'm saying it cause he saved the team," Alisa admitted hanging her head.

"Jamie is a pretty smart guy, I think he can figure out that you mean it," Naomi said in her usual sultry voice. Alisa stood up and started pacing the room, Leena and the others just looked on as they watching their friend go through her mind to find an answer to her only question

"Should I tell him I love him?" the auburn haired woman asked out loud without realizing.

"YES," Leena, Mallory, and Naomi said all at the same time, scaring Alisa just a little bit.

Jamie walked through the base in his own world. _'I'll tell her tonight. But what if she says she just wants to be friends,' _Jamie asked himself as he continued to make his way instinctively to the computers room. Jamie sat there for about an hour working on battle strategies trying to clear his mind, and it had worked.

"Well I'll tell Alisa and hope for the best," Jamie said not realizing he'd just said that allowed, or that Alisa was in the doorway.

"Tell me what, Jamie," Alisa said calmly, startling Jamie so badly he fell out of his chair, "Oh, I'm sorry I didn't mean to startle you."

Jamie thanked the girl for helping him off the floor by giving her a quick kiss and hug.

"So what were you going to tell me?" Alisa asked looking like she knew what was coming.

"Alisa we've been dating for a while now, and I know that we agreed to keep the 'I love yous' out of it till the right moment, and after you and your team were kidnapped by that jerk off from the Backdraft, I thought I'd lost you forever and I would never get to tell you how I really felt," Jamie paused for a second to take a breath. "Alisa we've only been dating for three months so it's too soon to think about marriage, but if this ever happens again and I don't say this now, I'll regret it even if I get the chance again... I have fallen head over heels in love with you and everything you are."

Seeing the tears of joy in his brown haired girlfriend's eyes was enough for him to know that she returned the feeling. Once Alisa had pulled her emotions back into check for the speech she was about to make, she noticed that Jamie looked at her rather expectantly.

"Jamie, I know that you and I agreed to keep the 'I love yous' to ourselves, but when we were captured by the Backdraft I had only one regret, and that was not telling you that I fell head over heels for you the day we met and that I truly meant it when I said it on the phone that day, I have always loved you, and I don't think I could go on if I lost you, but we'll have to wait and see about that one huh," She said as she chuckled. She practically leaped into Jamie's arms and they kissed each other passionately till they heard a cough at the door.

Bit, Leena and the rest of the three teams were standing at the door with grins from ear to ear on each and every face. This made the couple rather uncomfortable, that's when Jamie noticed something in Bit's eyes.

"You guys planned this didn't you?" Jamie asked squarely with a look that screamed 'don't lie'.

"Yup, but you can't say we were wrong can you," Bit said with a chuckle as he scratched the back of his head.

"There are two words I have for you right now Bit Cloud," Jamie said walking up to the older man. Bit backed up just a touch just in case Jamie went nuts. "Thank You," Jamie said as he wrapped his arm around his shoulder.

Bit relaxed and returned the one armed hug. Alisa hugged Leena as well and then told them to clear out so they could be alone.

"Well that's my team for you, sticking their noses where they don't belong," Jamie said with a shrug as they headed for his room.

"Well it's a good thing they did otherwise who knows how long it would have taken for us to admit it to each other," Alisa said looking at the logical side of the whole thing. They arrived at Jamie's room and started getting ready for bed; Jamie got his sleeping bag from the closet.

"Jamie, you don't need to sleep on the floor you know," Alisa said rather seductively while grabbing the front of his shirt and drawing him into a very passionate kiss.

Out in the lounge was throwing around congratulations and the like; their plan had worked just like clockwork.

"Well I guess there is only one thing to do now," Mike said with Mallory under his arm.

"What's that?" Bit asked the question that was on everyone's mind.

"Plan the wedding, because those two aren't ever splitting up," Mike said laughing.

Everyone in the group had a good laugh and headed for bed because it was getting late. Eric decided it best not to leave the base, for the sake of his team mates. Brad, Naomi and Leon all headed back for their base, they had a battle in the morning and needed to sleep in a familiar place. Eric fell asleep on one of the couches in the lounge.

Backdraft Headquarters shortly after the Striker team escape

"Our main Whale King has been taken down by the Shadow Blitz and Red Comet teams," a grunt said to the Count who was not looking very happy about the situation at all.

"What of Ryyft Duncan?" the Count asked coldly.

"He survived but just barely sir," The grunt replied.

"How bad is he? Will he live?" The Count asked still looking rather upsets they had lost their best man even if it was only for a time.

"He's got more broken bones then we can count, and there was a lot of internal bleeding, the doctors have managed to stabilize him but it's hard to tell if he'll make it, if he makes it through tonight he should be out of the woods," The grunt replied beginning to feel a touch uncomfortable.

"How long for him to recover?" the Counts tone had changed and sent chills down his spine.

"At least three months more likely four but his left leg will never fully heal," the grunt replied, he turned and left he had no more information for the Count.

A week went by and Bear had awoke about two days after the whole thing, he could move very little without pain, his fingers and toes were about it though. He could speak with very little pain if he kept his voice low. Other than that he would be completely dependent on others for three or four months.


	6. Chapter 6

Ch 6. Backdraft Groups second coming

Three or four months went by pretty quickly for the Shadow Blitz and Striker teams, the Backdraft attacks were at an all time low, they only interrupted three of the Shadow Blitz teams battles in three months, they had left the Striker team alone entirely during that time.

"I guess we scared them pretty good going after one of the Whale Kings that way," Bit said as he walked back into Toros Base.

The team had been discussing the Backdraft for quite a while, including through dinner. Not one of them could explain why they weren't coming as hard as they used to, but that was all about to change in a huge way and all of the Zoid teams could feel it.

Backdraft Base

Ryyft "Bear" Duncan had fully recovered from his injuries and had learned to walk on his own with use of only a cane and was limping around the base at the moment headed to receive his orders from the Count.

"Count I'm here to receive orders, sir," Bear said as he entered the Counts office.

"Go after your teams as usual, oh and don't hold back the way you used to," the Count said as he turned away from the man.

"Yes Count, it shall be done," Bear said as he turned to leave the Count's huge office.

"You there, have my crew and Zaber Fang loaded onto one of the remaining Whale Kings, I'm going after the Striker team first on the battlefield," Bear said as he walked towards the hanger, the grunt went off to do as ordered.

Once everything was loaded and ready to go the crew of the Whale King readied the large vessel for takeoff.

"Permission to leave base has been granted sir," a grunt said as he entered the control room.

"Let's go then, make our course for the Striker team's next battle field." Bear ordered as the engines of the Whale King came to life.

Striker team

The Zoids, a sky blue Gunsniper, a black Shield Liger, and a Blade Liger, stood proudly facing their opponents while waiting on the Judge to show up. The radar in the Blade Liger went off.

"Alright folks, here comes the Judge," Eric said as he settled himself into the seat. The Judge crashed down shortly after but it was not the Judge they were expecting, it was the Dark Judge.

"Eric, I think your stalkers back in town," Alisa said as she watched the Dark Judge come out of the ground.

"This battle has been taken over by the Backdraft group, the Striker and Stampede Teams versus the Alpha team of the Backdraft, battle mode… None, Ready…. Fight!" the Dark Judge said as his arms clanged together.

"Stampede Team, would you mind following orders for a little bit?" Eric asked hoping for a yes from the Dibison pilots, which he received it short order.

"Alright then, the three of you cover us, that Zaber Fang is mine, Alisa head for the hills over there, and see if you can pick off that Pteras, Mallory go for the Dark Horn." Eric barked his orders and all went straight to work.

The Stampede team was ignored by the Backdraft team until they opened fire on the Pteras covering Alisa's run up the hill.

"I don't know who's flying that thing but he sure as devil knows what he's doing," the Stampede leader said.

"Alisa in position lead him to me fellas," the auburn haired girl said as she aimed for the Pteras.

She had her lock on thanks to the Stampede Teams constant firing behind the target leading him straight into her bullets.

"The air threat is down for now," Alisa said as she began watching the Dark Horn for an opening to shoot.

"Alisa, if you can get a lock on this Dark Horn, I could really use some help." Mallory said panting from all the running.

"We got you covered ma'am," the Stampede leader said as he and his team readied the Megalow Max for all three Dibison.

"Lead him in front of us and we got him," one of the other Dibison pilots said. Mallory headed their way and watched as the Dark Horn was pretty much turned into shrapnel.

"The Zaber Fang is the only one left Eric, do you want me to take him out," Alisa said as she watched the Zaber Fang leaving the battlefield.

"No, let him go, I managed to scare him enough," Eric said through the com link with a rather wide grin on his face.

"Spill it Judge, your boy just ran off," The Stampede team leader said as they took aim at the Dark Judges capsule.

"Oh all right, the winners are the Striker and Stampede Teams," the Dark Judge said as the Capsule closed and took off back into space.

"Thanks you guys, don't think we could have won that without your help," Eric said as he shook the hands of each of the Stampede team members.

"Hey if you ever wanna go after them, give us a call and we'll be there," Mark Hammer leader of the Stampede Team said as they walked back to the Zoids.

"You got it," Alisa said basically reading Eric's mind.

Toros Base

"Well this is going to get rough, I guess we should keep the Panzer unit loaded just in case," Bit said after hearing Jamie's tale that came from Alisa.

"Yeah and maybe getting a Vulcan cannon for the Konig's couldn't hurt either," Mike said with David and Barrett nodding behind him.

"We are getting a whole slew of weapons to work with the new mounting systems, I've been working on a way to mount them in the Whale King, it's almost ready," Doc said as if reading the minds of the three men.

"Alright then, for right now we need to concentrate on our next battle, the Flame Tails have challenged us again, and the ZBC has approved it, we will be fighting in a mountainous area so there are plenty of place to hide and snipe from," Jamie said simply to get the subject off the Backdraft, he was beyond furious as it was about them coming back, but to go after his girlfriend was a huge no-no.

"Okay then, Liger and I will go out in the Jager, Mike and David can go in the Konig's with the Sniper Rifles, and you take the Raynos to point them out," Bit said shocking everyone that he could think up such a plan by himself. "What?" Bit asked as he noticed everyone was staring at him.

"Okay we use that plan, so go get to work on the Zoids," Doc said sending everyone scattering for the hanger.

Two days later the team was on the battlefield expecting anything from no Backdraft and a win, or Backdraft and a harder to achieve win, and or they show up after the fight and cause trouble then.

"We'll keep our eyes peeled for the Dark Judge," the leader of the Flame Tails said as the battle under the white Judge began.

"Alright, y'all let's make this a good one," Mike said in full southern style.

The Raynos took to the skies and tracked down one of the Gunsnipers and took him out before getting to his sniper post, two shots rang out and two more of the Gunsnipers fell as Jamie flew overhead.

"The last one is still out there, Jamie see if you can spot him before he spots you," Mike said as he searched the area near by him through Shadow's scopes.

"Straight ahead of you Bit, he looks like he's getting ready to fire," Jamie shouted as he saw Bit dodge left and then head in from a different angle.

"Strike Laser Claw," Bit screamed as he jumped for a side shot at the Gunsniper knocking it out of the battle.

"The battle is over, the battle is over, the winner is the Shadow Blitz, UGGH!" The white judge was then crashed into by the Dark Judge.

"The Battle is not over, the Shadow Blitz team versus the Gold team of the Backdraft," The Dark Judge's arms clanged together and four black Zaber Fangs walked up from behind him and then vanished through optical camouflage.

"Oh, great they waited till we were tired to start this crap," Bit said as he headed back for the Whale King to change into the Schneider armor.

"We won't let you be doing that," the green eyed pilot heard through the com link before a shot forced him to change course and hit the boosters.

"Try and hit me now," Bit yelled as he turned back to the Whale King flying running faster than he ever had before.

"Jamie follow those shots and see if you can take out whoever it is," Mike said as he took a shot through thermal vision and knocked out the Zaber Fang who was attacking him.

"Gotcha," Wild Eagle said as he took out the Zaber Fang who was still firing at Bit, and not paying attention to his surroundings.

"Two left, let's find them and get this over with," David said.

"David, duck now," Mike screamed letting loose a shot just as soon as David was low enough to be missed, taking out the Zaber Fang behind him.

"Thanks boss," the black haired man said as he stood his Zoid back up.

"Alright, Mike, Jamie see if you can spot that guy and lead Bit too him," Barrett said as Bit left with the Schneider armor.

"Bit turn the blades and go straight ahead, I'll fire off a few round to pick the dust up and hide you," Mike said still looking through the thermals of his Konig Wolf. He fired three rounds around the feet of the Zaber Fang which hid it from sight. Bit ran through the dust cloud and plowed straight into the Zaber Fangs side knocking it out as well.

"The Zabats are on the way over, guys give Bit as much cover as possible, Bit you get back to the Whale King and get the Panzer ready," Mike said as he started firing at the incoming ground and air troops the Backdraft was sending their way.

Bit turned and burned back to the Whale King, while the Wild Eagle gave him some air cover. Leena readied her Gunsniper and launched as Bit was coming in to swap armors.

"Be careful out there Leena," Bit said.

"I will be sweetheart," Leena said as she ran out of the hanger.

"Jamie, give her some air support," Bit said as the Schneider armor was stripped off the Liger Zero and replaced with the heavier green armor.

"Panzer is coming out, stand clear," the green eyed pilot called leaving the hanger.

Mike and David ran for cover in the Whale King hanger with Leena right behind them. Wild Eagle stayed out, deciding once again to try and take another one of their Whale Kings out. He flew into the Hanger and opened up the cannons mounted to the chest of the Raynos, dealing major damage to the weapons of the vessel and a lot of the Zoids still stored inside.

"JAMIE GET OUT OF THEIR IM SHOOTING IT NEXT," Bit screamed as he let loose another volley from the Hybrid Cannons aimed directly at the Whale King.

"I'm already headed out," Wild Eagle said as he flew out of the Whale King through a gaping hole he had caused taking out the engine on that side. The Whale King crashed into the desert ground fairly hard.

"The winner is the Shadow Blitz team," the Dark Judge said as he took off yet again defeated.

"You guys ever put a plan together to go after the Backdraft, call us up, we'll fight with you," the leader of the Flame Tails team said as they left the battlefield.

"We will, and apparently we already have several teams ready up for the challenge so who knows," Bit said rather nervously while scratching the back of his head.

Backdraft Base near Mt. Iselina

"Sir I can only apologize for my failures so many times before it starts to mean nothing," Bear said as the Count stared at him after chewing him out for loosing yet again to the Shadow Blitz team.

"You have full authorization to use any means necessary to beat that team, why did you still get defeated," The Count said in a tone cold enough to freeze time.

"Sir, maybe they are still as good or better than they were six and a half years ago," Bear said rather quietly.

"Yes but you said you were the best when I hired you, and that you had never been beaten, we gave you whatever you wanted to ensure that you didn't get beaten, and still you lost to them," the Count said yet again in a cold tone.

"My apologies it won't happen again," Bear said as he turned to leave the room to gather the troops he would need for the plan he was formulating.

"You there, I want my team in the briefing room in five minutes," Bear ordered one of the grunts who appeared to be doing nothing. Ten minutes later Bear and a team of twenty or more men and women were in the briefing room.

"We are going after the people that these three care for," Bear said as three images one of Bit Cloud, Jamie Hemeros, and Mike Devil.

"The three we are going after are these women," Bear said changing the images to three images of Leena Cloud, Alisa Basten, and Mallory Novis.

"Kidnap these three women and bring them to this base, do it quickly and quietly, I want the men to worry for a bit before we tell them we have them, understood," Bear said with a very evil grin across his face.

"Yes sir," the team then set about working on their assignment.


	7. Chapter 7

Ch. 7 The Last Straw

Two or three weeks went by since the last attack from the Backdraft group and the team was making the best of the break. Jamie and Alisa spent nearly every waking moment together, when Alisa wasn't at Toros base Jamie was at Striker base. Bit and Leena spent quiet a lot of time together as well, Mike and Mallory spent most days working on their Zoids together.

Bit, Leena, Jamie and Alisa went to a movie to in a nearby city, and Mike and Mallory joined them later in the day for dinner, turning the whole day into a triple date of sorts.

"Well, I'm going to the Ladies room before we head back to the base," Leena said as she stood and headed that way,

"I think I should too, Alisa why don't you go to so we don't have to stop on the way back," Mallory said.

"Yeah, right behind you," Alisa said as she went with the other two ladies.

"Why do they always seem to go together like that," Jamie asked quietly.

"Who knows," Mike said as Bit shrugged.

Ten minutes passed and the ladies had yet to return so Bit, being the married one, went to check on his wife.

"They're not there," Bit said panting from having run back to the table.

Mike and Jamie jumped up from the table and all three headed for the Zoids as fast as their feet would carry them.

"Jamie, fly over head and see if you spot them, start at diner and head out from there. Mike, you get to a high spot and see if you can spot anything fishy," Bit ordered as he jumped in the Liger Zero.

Jamie flew out fast as he could without breaking the sound barrier. Mike took off to the highest point in the city and started looking. Bit got on the Com Link with Doc Toros and Eric and told them to get to the city as fast as the Whale King could carry them. When the Whale King got there they also had the Red Comets team, with Eric, David and Barrett on board.

"David, go north, Barrett head east, Brad head to the west, everyone else fill in the holes," Bit said as he flew through the small crowd of Zoids.

Two hours went by as the teams all searched for anything they could find, and they hadn't found anything yet.

"All teams meet up at Toros base, we'll discuss what we need to do next," Bit said as he turned the Liger back towards the base, Doc Toros had come by the hanger where Leena and Alisa's Gunsnipers and Mallory's Shield Liger were stowed and loaded them all into the Whale King with Eric's help.

"Jamie and Mike are out of communications range they headed off to the North West to check something they spotted on the horizon," David said as he turned his Konig Wolf towards the North West, to catch other two.

"Those two are in a bad way, catch them as quick as you can, they might try and do something very stupid," Bit said as he too turned the Liger towards the North West.

"All Zoid teams head for Toros Base, David and I will catch them faster than anyone else here," Bit ordered yet again to be sure no one tried to help them.

A some what comedic "Yes Sir" was all he got back from the group.

"Jamie have you got them yet?" Mike asked while running as fast as he could just trying to keep up with the young pilot.

"Yeah, they're right in front of us, see if you can get anyone on the com link and tell them where to head," Wild Eagle said as he pushed the Raynos just a little bit harder.

"This is Mike Devil calling any of the Zoid teams requested to help, can you hear me," Mike got nothing but static, "Jamie I think we are out of range, we should head back, I have got to stop, Shadow is starting to overheat," Mike half yelled through the com link.

"Alright I know where they're headed now, I'm pulling back now," Jamie said as he turned the Raynos around and headed back in the direction of the rest of the teams.

"Jamie, Mike did you find something," Bit called out as he spotted the two heading back towards the city at a snail's pace.

"Yeah we know where they're headed so we can gather the others and get them here," Jamie said.

"No way we need to get back so Shadow can cool his systems and I can't do anything until then," Mike said as he limped Shadow towards the base, Jamie flew ahead to inform the others what had happened.

It took almost two hours for the two Konig Wolves and the Liger zero to get back to Toros base. There they found way more Zoids than had helped in the search for the ladies. The three Dibison of the Stampede team and the four Gunsnipers from the Flame Tails as well as the entire Champ team, Harry's Dark Horn, Benjamin's Stealth Viper, and Sebastian's Heldigunner, had arrived at the base to discuss what to do next.

When the three men got into the base they saw Doc sitting with Jamie and thirteen other pilots. David pointed out who they were to Mike and Bit who both seemed at a total loss.

"That's Mark Hammer, Dennis Rider, and Harman Tenson, they make up the Stampede team, the Dibisons outside belong to them, and you should know the Flame Tails team and Harry and his bots," the black haired man whispered to make sure not to draw attention from the chat. The phone rang and Doc hit the button to answer it.

"Hello this is Toros base," He said with an exhausted tone.

"Doctor Toros are Bit Cloud, Jamie Hemeros, and Mike Devil there?" the voice on the other end asked.

"I know that voice," Eric said quietly before bringing up the video call system, "Yeah Ryyft they're here."

"What have you done with my daughter?!" Doc asked loudly as Mike and David held the now enraged Doc to keep him from attacking the screen.

"We, the Backdraft group, have your daughter along with the girlfriends of Mike and Jamie there," Bear said after he steeled his nerves from Doc's sudden outburst. "We will give them back unharmed if you three agree to stay out of the way of the Backdraft Group, We expect an answer within 48 hours, this will give you time to think over your decision," the silver haired man finished with a tone cold as ice.

"Ryyft your fight is with me and you know that, so why take them?" Eric, still the only one to call him by his birth name, asked with a low growl in his throat.

"This has nothing to do with you this time, this is a Backdraft order," Bear said as he ended the call with a laugh.

"Well we've got 48 hours to get the girls back, lets load up the Whale King and head for the base, we can take them by surprise and get them back quickly," Mike said and the others agreed.

"NO… what we need to do is get everyone together, tell the ZBC and get their help in this," the Blitz team strategist said making everyone stare at him. _'Maybe I shouldn't have said that so loud, oh well too late now,' _Jamie thought as he scratched the back of his head.

"I agree with Jamie," Bit said even though he looked ready to kill someone.

"Same here, we need more of a plan then jumping in head first without looking," Leon said while Doc nodded his head, and walked towards the phone.

"Hello Steven, it's been a while since you called me," the Director of the ZBC said as his face appeared on the screen, "Have you got a plan for taking out the Backdraft this time or what?"

"Yes we have a team together, but no official plan, but we only have 48 hours to organize and put it into play," Toros said.

"Why the rush?" the Director asked.

"They have Leena and two others who are very close to my team," Toros said trying his best to hide the anger he felt.

"We've got your back whatever you decide to do Steven," the Gentlemen said also trying to hide his anger.

"Thank you, We know where they are and can be at Mount Iselina in two and a half hours once the Zoids are loaded," Toros said as he walked away to help in planning with the video phone still on to include the ZBC in the planning.

After two hours of planning, and three more of getting things put in place on the ZBC's part, the Zoid teams were ready to roll out of Toros base.

"The Stampede team will use their Megalow Max, to draw out the enemy, the Flame Tails will already be in prime sniping positions along with Naomi when that happens, Bit, Mike and Jamie will then enter the base at the southern entrance." Doc stated to the whole group of them now gathered in the Whale King hanger and headed for the Backdraft base, "Then when they have the girls they will exit through the same place, the remaining members of the Shadow Blitz team will cover their exit along with Harry, after that the ZBC will take over giving orders when needed, get to your Zoids we are nearly there," he finished with his briefing he stepped of the podium and wished each pilot the best of luck.

After another half hour they arrived at the base unnoticed, and started to deploy the teams. The Flame Tails already had a few places picked out and were in place with Naomi within minutes of touch down. The Stampede team was walking their way towards the bases main entrance while Jamie, Bit, and Mike headed around to the southern entrance.

"We're in place, and ready when you are," Jamie said climbing out of his Raynos and readying himself for a long run.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Mike asked him seeing the nervous look on Jamie's face.

"Yeah, and when it's over I plan to marry her so I don't regret never having tried," the spiky black haired young man said with a fire in his eyes that let both the older men know he was ready for anything.

"Stampede Team hit the guard towers only we don't know where the girls are in the base, and that should be enough to get their attention," Jamie said through a hand held radio.

"You got it," Mark said as he charged the Megalow Max and took aim at one of three guard towers. "Let's hit it boys," He yelled as he let loose his Megalow Max.

This attack out of the blue definitely got the Backdraft's attention as they scrambled out of the base.

"Flame Tails start taking out whatever you can," Mark said as he and the Stampede team started to unload on their opponents.

"You guys head in now, we got the outside covered," Naomi said from her tail gun while firing off a round. The Shadow Fox and Blade Ligers along with Harry's Dark Horn, Sebastian's Heldigunner and Benjamin's Stealth Viper were all roaming the field taking out whatever got in their way, the same for the two Konig Wolves of the Shadow Blitz team.

"Alright lets go," Wild Eagle said as he started into a dead run for the southern entrance followed closely by his two blonde haired partners.


	8. Chapter 8

Ch.8 The Last fight

Wild Eagle, Bit and Mike entered the base fighting off who ever got in their way, and searching the place for the loves of their lives.

"Split up we can cover more ground that way," Wild Eagle said as he took off down one hall leaving Mike and Barrett to take the others.

"What do we do when one of us finds them?" Bit asked rather stupidly.

"Whoever finds them gets them out and tell the other two to get the hell out as fast as they can, how's that sound," Mike said in a rather annoyed tone. Wild Eagle had managed to find a lone guard standing at a door, and radioed to the others.

"Guys I may have found the room where they're being held, hold your positions and wait for my report," He said getting the okay from the others.

Outside the battle was getting pretty fierce, Two out of the four Flame Tail Zoids had been destroyed no one knew the status of the pilots, and Naomi was on her third reload run. The Shadow Fox and two Blade Ligers were fairing a lot better, scratching enemies left and right, the two Konig Wolves had found sniper points and were shooting at a distance.

_'Good grief how many Zoids do these guys have,' _Naomi thought as she got back to her sniping spot. And once again started picking off Zoids. Down on the field all of the fighters were getting tired.

_'When is this gonna end, they just keep coming out of the concrete it seems like,' _Brad thought as he took out two more Spino Snappas.

"Stampede team incoming air threat, see what you can do with it," Doc said through the com link.

Back in the base Wild Eagle was in a hand to hand fight with the guard, threw a hard right cross that finally knocked the man out.

"Alright now for the door," He said catching his breath as he took the keys off the guards belt. He opened the door to find all three girls tied together on the floor.

"Jamie, get us the hell out of here," Leena screamed through once he was through the door.

"Guys I've got them get out now," Wild Eagle said into the radio as he cut the ropes using the knife he had taken from the guard.

"We're heading out, we'll get the boys around back at once," Mike said just after meeting up with Bit in the hallway.

"Are all of you fit to run," Wild Eagle asked as he got the ladies to their feet.

"Yeah they didn't hurt us; they just used some kind of knock out gas while we were in the bathroom at the restaurant, they took my knife this time so I couldn't cut us loose," Mallory replied as she got to her feet.

"Let's get going before they figure out you guys are free," Wild Eagle said as he ran to the door and lead the ladies out of the base, only a few guards managed to catch on so they didn't have many obstacles getting out.

"Jamie, time to get these three out of here," Bit shouted as he and Leena jumped into the Liger Zero, Mallory and Mike into his Konig Wolf, and Alisa and Jamie into his Raynos.

"I say we get them to their Zoids and let them help us out," Mike said heading back towards the Whale King.

"I agree," Leena said with a glare that could freeze even the hottest magma and an evil grin from ear to ear.

The three got to the Whale king and Liger Zero swapped out for the Panzer armor and the ladies got to their Zoids while Jamie and Mike headed back out.

"Panzer coming out clear out don't want to hit the good guys," Bit said chuckling slightly.

"Wild Eagle here, I'm clear of the line of fire, take out the air threat I'm having trouble," the spiky black haired man said as he rolled the Raynos to get even further out of the line of fire.

"BURNING BIG BANG!" Bit screamed as he punched the trigger.

The result was the entire air threat left in waste in two shots. Then Bit started firing off round from the Hybrid cannons leaving most of the ground troops in waste as well. The cockpit was getting too hot so Bit had to eject the armor and head back for a different armor to use.

"Guys clear off, the last Zoid is all mine," Eric said calmly through the com link.

The ZBC had come in and yet again arrested the Backdraft Council the Count himself included.

"Well we'll be on hand if you need us, Brad, Leon check out the Flame Tails team, we can't get a response from any of them, Bit gather the Panzer armor once you've gotten cooled off, Jamie you keep an eye on them, Stampede team head back to the Whale King," Doc ordered and no one but Leon and Brad obeyed the teams all gathered around the fight between Eric's Blade Liger and Ryyft "Bear" Duncan's Zaber Fang.

The teams were only brought out of the fascination with the fight when they heard Brad and Leon call for medical teams to all four of the Flame Tails locations. All eyes quickly went back to the fight in front of them, the two Zoids were grappling with each other, not using any weapons at all just beating on each other with claws and teeth, though as close as they stayed to each other that was all they could use.

"Eric Rorgen you broke my sisters heart and she killed herself because of you, I have sworn to get revenge for her," Bear said as he went in for another strike, missing only by a hairs width. Eric jumped to a point where the Zaber couldn't reach him.

"Ryyft, SHE LEFT ME DAMNIT! I told her I wouldn't choose between doing what I loved and the woman I loved," Eric was chocking on the knot in his throat at this point, "Ryyft, every call I made she ignored, One week into the two weeks she gave me to choose she took those pills, SHE MADE THE CHOICE NOT ME!"

"LIAR SHE TOLD US YOU NEVER CALLED HER," Bear screamed as he leaped up and knocked the Blade Ligers foot off its standing point causing it to collapse to the ground. The Zaber Fang walked slowly to the Blade Liger's side, and raised a foot over the cockpit.

"Ryyft, I have never lied when I tell this story and you know that, why would I start now," Eric said tears still rolling down his face.

"You called her," Bear said as he backed the Zaber Fang away from Eric's Zoid in disbelief. "Why didn't she tell us that?"

"Because she didn't want you to know what had really happened, and I chose to be the bad guy to keep her from feeling pain from her family as well as from me," Eric responded anyway.

Eric took full advantage of Bear's state of mind and used the blades to cut his Zaber Fang in half from front to back. Bear was removed from the cockpit of his Zoid and placed under arrest after being allowed one last question to Eric.

"Did you ever make your choice?" he asked awaiting any response at all.

"I chose her the second I found out she wanted me back, but she wouldn't listen to me at the time," Eric said honestly, "When she died it broke my heart just as much as it broke yours because I never got to tell her my choice."

"Guys I've got some bad news for all of you, the Flame Tails team lost two pilots during the fight, and the medics don't think that the other two will make it the rest of the day, if we're going to see them, we need to do it now," Doc said as all the teams gathered in Whale King ready to just sack out for the night.

"Let's go then," Mark Hammer said as he went to the control room to get the Whale King moving, Jamie and Mike followed. Within a half an hour the entire group was at the hospital waiting to be allowed to see their fallen comrades.

"Jamie, Bit, Mike, the Flame Tails leader has requested to see you," one of the nurses said making all three men stand and follow. When they arrived at the room they had already agreed to play off the fact they were in a hospital.

"So you lazy bum, what did you wanna talk to us about," Bit said casually as they walked in.

"Wanted to make sure you got the girls back," the leader of the Flame Tails said trying not to hurt himself further, "Docs tell me I might not make it so I wanted to know that I didn't die in vain if I did."

"Yeah we got them back, safe and sound thanks to you guys, you might already know but two of your teammates didn't make it off the battlefield," Bit said going from joking around to completely serious in an instant. The leader of the Flame Tails team passed shortly after his last team mate did, he made damn sure he was the last to fall though.

After the funerals of the Flame Tails which was more a celebration of their time as a team, and their lives than a funeral. The Shadow Blitz team reported with the Stampede team to the ZBC headquarters for an awards ceremony which was more somber than the funeral due to the absence of the Flame Tails team. The Stampede team went their own way after the ceremony. The Shadow Blitz team reported back to their base after the awards ceremony, where they were awarded both medals for bravery and a plaque for being one of the longest standing teams in the league.

Two weeks after the whole thing with the Backdraft Jamie had asked Alisa out to the hanger, Alisa was very worried about what he wanted to say to her but she was going to keep her mind open to anything.

"Jamie. You out here sweetie," Alisa said as she entered the hanger.

"Yeah over here," Jamie responded. Alisa walked to him, not fully realizing that he was standing in the middle of a Zoid made circle.

"Alisa after finding out that the Backdraft had kidnapped you again, I thought for sure I would never see you again," Jamie was interrupted.

"Aww but Jamie," Alisa never finished, Jamie had placed a finger over her mouth.

"Let me finish. Alisa. I only had one thought as I was running trough that base hunting you and the others, I knew that if I didn't see you again I would always have the regret of never asking a very important question," Jamie paused as he got down on one knee. Alisa stood there knowing full well what was coming and she could barely contain her excitement.

"Alisa Basten, will you do me the honor of being my wife," Jamie asked, already knowing the answer because of the look on her face.

"Yes Jamie I'll marry you, Alisa said as she got on her knees and kissed him passionately. The Liger Zero and Shadow the Konig Wolf started howling and growling in what seemed like congratulations.

A month, and three battles later, Jamie was standing at the altar looking pale as a ghost as he waited for his wife to be, to walk down the aisle to become his wife. Here comes the bride started playing as the doors opened and Alisa walked down the aisle with Eric acting as Father of the Bride. Bit, standing as Best Man.

"She looks beautiful," He said into Jamie's ear, all Jamie could do was nod his agreement. Alisa reached the alter and the wedding began.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to witness the joining of Alisa Basten and Jamie Hemeros, the couple has chosen to write their own vows so I will allow them to read them now," the minister said gesturing for Jamie to begin.

"Alisa, we started out meeting in the street because you ran into me, quite literally, we went on our first date two weeks after that, this whole business with the Backdraft made me realize just how special you are to me, and that I never wanted to risk not being with you, Alisa I told you a long time ago and it still holds true, I didn't just love you, I fell head over heels in love with you mind, heart and soul, and I promise here and now I will never fall out of love with you," Jamie finished his vows and took one of Alisa's hands in his using the other to wipe away the tear that had formed in her eyes. The minister gestured to Alisa to begin.

"Jamie less than two weeks after we started dating I told you I loved you, when you said that it was too soon for that kind of talk it nearly broke my heart but I agreed, when I was taken by the Backdraft the first time, I found myself not thinking of what would happen to me, but of what would happen to you if I didn't come back, I also found myself thinking about the regrets in my life, the only one I had was not telling you that I loved you again, I told you the day we both said I love you that I had fallen head over heels for you the day we met, I promise here and now that will never change," Alisa finished and was yet again tearing up, while taking Jamie's other hand in hers.

"Jamie Hemeros do you take Alisa Basten to be your lawfully wedded wife, in sickness and in health, in good times and bad, for richer or poorer," The minister paused for the obvious answer.

"I do," Jamie said his face lighting up like a Christmas tree as he slipped the ring on her finger.

"Do you Alisa Basten take Jamie Hemeros to be your lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in health, in good times and bad, for richer or poorer," the minister paused again for the answer.

"I do," Alisa said fighting back tears of happiness as she slipped the ring on Jamie's hand.

"I now pronounce you man and wife, you may now kiss the bride," The minister said with a grin on his face. "I now present Mr. and Mrs. Jamie Hemeros," He called to the entire crowd. The guests applauded as the couple walked back down the aisle together.

At the reception even Harry Champ made an appearance to congratulate them and apologize to Leena and Bit for being such an ass over the years. The reception went well into the night with the newlyweds ducking out to get to their honeymoon on time.


	9. Chapter 9

Ch. 9 Four Years Later

The Striker team disbanded, Eric retiring entirely from the Zoid Battlefield to be a mechanic at his own shop, and Mike and Mallory got hitched two months after Jamie and Alisa. Harry Champ retired from Zoid Battle to take over the family company shortly after Jamie and Alisa's wedding, The Red Comet team retired from Zoid battles when Naomi got pregnant and Leon got hitched to.

The Stampede team is still winning big money battles in class S. David got himself a girlfriend which turned fiancé then wife all in about a year's time. Bit and Leena had a son and named him Daniel James Cloud, leaving the middle name after Jamie.

Jamie and Alisa are very happily married with their one year old son named Bit and a daughter on the way that will be named Leena. The Shadow Blitz Team was honored yet again for being one of the longest standing teams two years after the wedding, a year after that the Shadow Blitz team was disbanded, mainly so the team could raise their kids.

A rural neighborhood outside the city

"Hey Jamie, have we got everything for tonight?" Alisa asked as she set the table while Jamie was out back of their house cooking on the grill.

"Yes dear relax a little, it's just like back at Toros base the weekly poker game," Jamie said trying to calm his wife down once again. Bit, Leena and a one year old Daniel were the first to arrive at their home.

"It's good to see you guys, come on in," Alisa said as she hugged both Bit and Leena.

Before they even got the door closed Brad, Naomi and a two year old Sarah walked up. Leon and his wife showed up, followed shortly by Mike and Mallory and David and his wife, Barrett showed up ten minutes later with Doc Toros and Eric.

They enjoyed a very fancy dinner and went about reminiscing about the old days on the battlefield. They all remembered certain things about the others, and were telling funny stories well into the night while the kids played together. The news was playing in the background but no one paid it any mind till Brad heard the Backdraft group mentioned.

"Hey guys Backdraft news," Brad said immediately silencing the whole room.

"The Count, leader of the Backdraft group died today in his jail cell, he apparently died of a heart attack sometime in the night," The announcer said.

"Great at least we may not have to worry about the Backdraft again," Bit said as he hugged Leena with one arm.

"The man named Ryyft Marcus Duncan aka: The Bear, has been put to death by lethal injection at midnight this morning, his sentence was reached after the ZBC found him responsible for the death of an entire Zoid team 4 years ago," Brad shut the TV off before the announcer could finish the sentence. Eric had a pained look on his face.

"Never got to say good bye to either one of them," Eric said quietly as Mallory and Alisa both walked over to him and tried to comfort him. They spent the rest of the night talking of Backdraft battles, and times that were more joyous.

Fin.


	10. Chapter 10

I own and created all these folks, please don't use them without permission, If you want to use any of them send me a PM with the Characters names and I'll send the profile.

**Team Name: Shadow Team (not the Backdraft)**

Motto: "Kick ass now, take names later"

Roister: Mike Devil (Leader), David Roman (right hand man), Barrett Rosenth

**Character **

Name: Mike Devil

Gender: Male

Looks: 5'9" tall, blonde ¾" long hair, 160 lbs of brick wall muscle, scar crossing over his right eye. 25 years old, off the Battlefield he can be seen wearing a black western style trench coat over a white shirt and black jeans. On the battlefield he wears a custom black jacket with red t-shirt and black jeans.

Personality: stubborn, hard headed and cold hearted on the battle field, ruthless to a point it's gotten him suspended from battles a time or two when he was first starting out. Still able to have fun and joke when around the dinner table or with close friends. He also does all his own repairs to his own Zoid but no one else's. Started and leads the Shadow Team.

Zoid: Konig Wolf

Zoid features: Reinforced joints all around. Paint scheme: black all over with four silver stripes on each front shoulder that run parallel to the ground and three on the head running down the middle.

**Character **

Name: David Roman

Gender: Male

Looks: 5'7" tall, shoulder length black hair about 140 lbs. 18 years old

Personality: Youngest member of the Shadow Team but not the newest, piloting since he was 8 years old (or as soon as he could reach the controls) always a Konig Wolf passed down to him by his father. Hard headed about his strategies, saying "this will work," all the time, even though even he hardly ever follows them. Team strategist and right hand man to Mike.

Zoid: Konig Wolf

Zoid features: Reinforced joints all around. Paint scheme: black all over with three silver stripes on each front leg that run parallel to the ground and two on the head running down the middle.

**Character **

Name: Barrett Rosenth

Gender: Male

Looks: 6'2" tall, 180 lbs, short brown hair, scar on the left side of his jaw. 30 years old

Personality: oldest member of the Shadow Team, handles the team's finances, such as new Zoids or parts for the team, also does most of the cooking. Piloting for nearly ten years in the singles division decided to join the Shadow Team to learn a bit about team work. Hard headed and stuck in his ways of one on one fighting, and always fighting with David and Dan about who the better pilot is.

Zoid: Konig Wolf

Zoid features: Reinforced joints all around. Paint scheme: black all over with two silver stripes on each front leg that run parallel to the ground and two on the head running with them.

Team Sign-up sheet

**Team Name: Striker Team**

Motto: none

Roister: Eric Rorgen, Aaron Felton, Alisa Basten, Mallory Novis

**Character **

Name: Eric Rorgen

Gender: Male

Looks: age 34, 5 foot 9 inches tall, half inch long blonde hair usually worn spiked up, 165 pounds of brick wall muscular build. Outside of battle he can be seen wearing cargo shorts and t-shirt of pretty much any color but pink with grey sneakers. During battle he wears a pair of dark pants with a red leather jacket over a usually white t-shirt, but can also be seen in battle with a black t-shirt under his jacket.

Personality: seen as a teacher by the rest of his team, patient and understanding of mistakes. Easy going and fun to be around in any situation including in battle. Will allow his team mates the points for kills instead of going after them himself. He is the resident Zoid weapon specialist for the team.

Zoid: Blade Liger

Zoid features: features the attack booster systems as well as missile packs on each of the front legs. Standard blue and white paint scheme.

**Character **

Name: Aaron Felton

Gender: Male

Looks: age 20, 5'8" tall, 150 two inch long black hair worn flat. Medium build with not so visible musculature. Outside of battle he usually wears blue jeans and a cabana style shirt and flip flops. In battle he can be seen wearing a black leather jacket over a white t-shirt with black jeans with combat boots.

Personality: green in every sense of the word, piloting Gustavs for his father since he was tall enough to reach all the controls, got into battles with his father's old Command Wolf, he then retired his father's Zoid to upgrade to a Zaber Fang. Ready to pick a fight whenever he can over even the simplest things, he's also ready to stand up for his team on and off the battle fields even though he is usually the first one out of the battle.

Zoid: Zaber Fang

Zoid features: same as the old Zaber Fang (Fuzzy Pandas) Team weapons wise, Burgundy in color.

**Character **

Name: Alisa Basten

Gender: Female

Looks: age 22, 5'4" tall, straight auburn hair with blonde highlights down to her shoulders. Wears a tight fitting blue t-shirt with some form of design on the front with a black many skirt outside of battle. In battle she wears a custom made blue leather jacket with a red t-shirt and blue jeans and sneakers

Personality: strong willed and ready for a fight if it comes to her, she did date Aaron Felton for a while long before the striker team. Likes girly things such as cute stuffed animals and things of that sort, but still likes to get her hands dirty with Zoid repairs after battles. She is the Striker Teams primary mechanic with help from Aaron almost nothing is unfixable. She designed the modified sight in the tail gun that makes it possible for her to shoot a fly and still miss the Zoid behind it. She has been using her Gunsniper since her father bought it as a birthday present for her 15th birth

Zoid: Gunsniper

Zoid features: Alisa's Gunsniper is all sky blue (done to blend in with the sky, or so she says) and is not heavily modified but does have boosters and a modified sight in the tail gun.

**Character **

Name: Mallory Novis

Gender: Female

Looks: 25 year old, shoulder length black haired girl, standing at about 5'7" weighing in at a very fit 120 pounds, wears a blue tank top under a white leather jacket with black jeans on the battlefield with combat style boots, off the field she can be seen in a red miniskirt with a white t-shirt and sandals on her feet.

Personality: she is a distant relative of Mike "Wolf" Novis, defeater of the Death Tiger, tough as nails and keeps a few very well hidden knives, always very excited to talk about a romantic situation as long as it isn't her own and ready to help long before being : Shield LigerZoid features: Standard shield liger with Black Paint scheme.

**Team Name: Stampede Team**

Motto: None

Roister: Mark Hammer, Dennis Rider, Harmon Tenson

**Character **

Name: Mark Hammer

Gender: Male

Looks: 6'1" tall, long hair black hair, 200 lbs, 28 years old; on the battlefield and off he can be seen wearing a long black trench coat over a white t-shirt and blue jeans.

Personality: Willing to help out without being asked, gives orders in military fashion, but also takes orders without questioning who ever gives them as long as they aren't from the Backdraft. He does have a tendency to be overly serious in situations that don't call for it but it works for him. Battling since just after the Royal Cup that the Blitz team won, piloting long before then.

Zoid: Dibison

Zoid features: standard Zoid

**Character **

Name: Dennis Rider

Gender: Male

Looks: 5' 11" tall, short brown hair, 190-200 lbs, 20 years old, on and off the battle field he can be seen wearing a Black t-shirt with blue jeans, off the battle field he wears a cowboy hat on top of it.

Personality: takes orders from anyone and follows them as if it were his team leader that issued them, battling with Mark since the beginning of the Stampede team.

Zoid: Dibison

Zoid features: standard Dibison all black in color though.

**Character **

Name: Harmon Tenson

Gender: Male

Looks: 6'2" tall, 210 lbs of muscle, long dark hair, 25 years old. On and Off the battlefield he wears a long red trench coat with black t-shirt and blue jeans.

personality: takes orders from one man only, Mark Hammer. If an order is given directly to him and it's not Mark he won't follow it until Mark tells him to, this hasn't caused any problems thus far and he is learning to follow orders, but often still looks to mark for approval before doing it.

Zoid: Dibison

Zoid features: standard Dibison painted all a dark blue.

The Flame Tails Team: No names given due to lack of imagination on my part.

Zoids: All Gunsnipers of varying colors, Basic models.

**Character**

Ryyft Marcus Duncan (name credited to RazielleIceWolf of Deviant Art)

Nickname: Bear (earned by his size and build earned at the Zoid Academy before joining the backdraft)

Looks: 6' 4" tall, 200 lbs of muscle wears a long black leather trench coat with a black t-shirt and jeans on and off the battlefield.

Personality: angers easily when his sister's death is mentioned even in the most somber tones, seeks revenge for her death over the striker teams leader whom he believes is the direct cause of his sister's death, he often uses force to get what he wants including killing others to get what he wants from someone else, when he speaks of his sister's death he will either hit something in anger or break up and ball his eyes out it's a tossup.

Zoid: Zaber Fang

Zoid Features: Schubaltz Zaber Fang with all black paint scheme


End file.
